


not until you beg me, please

by Miralana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (yes they both know it's a bad idea), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pain, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: Ravus is on his way out of Zegnautus when Ardyn shows up in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vouivre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vouivre/gifts).



He’s making his way through the long corridors of Zegnautus Keep when it happens. People … or things, Ravus has never been sure what is human in Niflheim and what isn’t, have been dying for days now. He hadn’t noticed before, because whatever darkness has overcome Gralea hasn’t reached Tenebrae yet, but now that he is here, it’s impossible not to.

And if he doesn’t get out of here fast, he’ll be the next dead body. He hasn’t received the news of his execution so far, yet he knows they will come soon. Altissia – and the thought of Luna still hurts, probably always will – is a loss he can never repay and Niflheim isn’t a merciful country, nor are its leaders.

“Going somewhere?”, a voice says from behind him, just as Ravus has turned left into a corridor that had definitely been empty before. He stops, forces himself not to clench his fist and keep his posture normal.

“I got a report of a disturbance on the lower levels. I was just about to investigate it.”

Ardyn chuckles behind him. “Oh, there is no need for that. The disturbance will come to us soon enough.”

Ravus flinches, but forces himself to stay calm. “And why’s that?”

“I may have taken something that belonged to them.”

He doesn’t have to turn around to know what look is on Ardyn’s face. But he also knows him well enough to calm down. Something that belonged to them. So it’s not Noctis, but one of his bodyguards. And of course Noctis would dive headfirst into a rescue mission, no matter that this is exactly what Ardyn wants. Ravus had wanted to meet Noctis outside of Gralea, somewhere relatively save where he could have told him everything important about Niflheim and the Empire. But it is just his luck that his plan wouldn’t work out.

“So deep in thought?” Ardyn says, his face appearing next to Ravus’. He can feel the warmth of Ardyn’s body pressed lightly against his, standing out among the cold that seems to have crept into every corner of Gralea.

“Just thinking about my duty,” he evades and Ardyn chuckles. Ravus wants to leave, wants to run away as fast as he can. No matter what is – or has been – between him and Ardyn before, nothing matters now that Ravus has failed.

He makes an attempt to keep walking, but finds the air pushed out of his lungs when his back his the nearest wall. Ardyn is still smiling at him, this time looming over him, with a finger waving from one side to another.

“Now now, we weren’t done here were we?”

Under normal circumstances Ravus would play along with Ardyn, who seems to love these little games, who loves making Ravus squirm in public. But these aren’t normal circumstances. Or maybe they are. Maybe Ardyn doesn’t know that Ravus knows what’s going to happen to him. Maybe if he does play along, Ardyn would eventually let him go, like he usually does.

He’s distracted, he’s hurting and there is some part of him that is terrified, but he slips into the role almost too easily.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. “So far I don’t see anything that justifies you making me wait here.”

Ardyn takes a step closer. He’s not pressing himself against Ravus fully, but their bodies are touching enough.

“Oh really?” he asks and his thumb digs into Ravus bottom lip. Ravus digs his teeth into the thumb carefully. He’s ready for when Ardyn kisses him, mouth open, his tongue slipping inside Ravus’ mouth with ease.

Despite the situation Ravus feels like he’s drowning and he grips Ardyn’s hair with his right hand and tugs hard enough to hurt.

He’s rewarded with a bitten lip and he feels his own cock harden, before Ardyn pulls back. Ravus follows him, his breathing loud in the quiet corridor and he would feel shame if this hasn’t been what had drawn him to Ardyn in the first place. Somehow he has always managed to make Ravus feel alive.

Ardyn chuckles. “Eager are we?”

Ravus stares at him and Ardyn raises one eyebrow. They have always played this game. Ravus pretending like he doesn’t need this and Ardyn letting him, while simultaneously making fun of him.

Ravus tilts his head to the side when Ardyn leans forward once more, pressing his lips right under Ravus’ jaw. With their bodies now pressed together from head to toe, Ravus can feel Ardyn’s cock pressed against his hip. He spreads his legs, sinks more into the wall and Ardyn pushes against him just a little bit, giving him friction that is not enough and too much at the same time.

“Why…” Ravus sighs when Ardyn pushes his overcoat open and sucks a bruise into the hollow of his collar-bone. “Why don’t we move this to your quarters?” He could pretend to get something and then say they’d meet up there and try to escape. That sounds like a good idea.

Ardyn hums against his skin. “Have we suddenly grown shy?”

“I’d just like to move this to a private place.”

He unclasps the clasps on Ravus’ overcoat. “You’re usually much less concerned about privacy. Is something the matter?”

He is right. Ravus is so used to Ardyn descending on him out in the open, so used to the Magitek soldiers just continuing their patrols around them and his subordinates averting their eyes, he is so used to not care about being seen, that his request must sound ridiculous in Ardyn’s ears. And highly suspicious.

“I just-“

“Hush now,” Ardyn presses a finger against his lips and Ravus swallows. He could just say no, could just duck out under Ardyn’s arm and take a step back. He has done it a few times before, mostly when he had been pissed at him or sometimes when there really hadn’t been any time. But somehow… somehow he can’t bring himself to do that.

There is some part inside of him that … despite everything that has happened wants Ardyn.

Ravus bites down on Ardyn’s finger and finds himself forcefully pressed back against the wall, Ardyn’s mouth back on his and Ardyn’s hands tearing at his clothes.

Ravus shivers when the cold air of Zegnautus hits him as soon as his overcoat is open and his shirt is pushed up. He pushes the three layers of clothing Ardyn wears aside and tears at his belt until it gives.

They have always been fast and nearly violent in their encounters, but this feels different. When Ardyn bites down his neck, along the exposed line of his skin and Ravus pushes his hand down his pants, to wrap his fingers around Ardyn’s hard cock, he realizes how much desperation there is in their movements. At first he thinks it’s just him, that his own emotions are finally crashing down on him and burying him underneath, but there’s a certain hecticness in Ardyn’s movements, as he kneels down to lick along the seam of his pants. Ravus shivers and buries his hands in Ardyn’s hair again, as his pants are forcefully ripped open and pushed down. He whines and hates Ardyn when he forgoes his hard cock without paying attention to it and just hooks one of Ravus’ legs over his shoulder, the pants pushed down far enough on his thighs that it’s possible.

He wants to yell at Ardyn for teasing him, right up until Ardyn spreads his legs and presses his cheeks apart with his hands. He laps at Ravus’ hole like there is no tomorrow and Ravus shakes with how good it feels. He has always loved this, has always loved Ardyn eating him out, his tongue breaching the muscle ring, his stubble rubbing against the sensitive skin between his cheeks – which is probably why he does it so rarely and only when Ravus begs him. Ardyn is never gentle in his approach and Ravus would hate him for being, but today he pushes two fingers alongside his tongue inside of him and starts immediately fucking him with them. Ravus presses his heel into Ardyn’s back because he needs some kind of leverage, he needs to push back against something and somehow Ardyn manages it to chuckle.

It’s over far too soon and Ravus rakes his finger through Ardyn’s hair, tugging at the strands hard enough to hurt, when he can finally see his smug face again. They’re both breathing hard and Ravus leans forward to kiss him. Instead, he gets four of Ardyn’s fingers in his mouth.

He chokes on them and Ardyn smiles. “Be a good boy and get them nice and wet.” Somehow he manages to push his thumb in alongside them and Ravus feels his lips stretch painfully. Still, he laps at them with his tongue and coats them in spit. When Ardyn pulls them out, spit is running down Ravus’ chin. He licks his lips and watches as Ardyn takes his wet fingers down to his cock and coats them in Ravus’ spit. It’s not enough, they both know that, not even with Ardyn getting his hole wet.

Despite all that, Ravus finds himself shaking with want.

“Hold your legs up for me.”

Without thinking, Ravus grabs the underside of his right thigh and presses is up as far as he can. Ardyn presses himself against it and hooks one arm underneath it, grabbing Ravus by the waist. Somehow the other leg follows and even though he feels like falling down any second, Ardyn holds him up. He guides his cock into Ravus hole, nudging with the head against the rim and Ravus breath catches. Ardyn looks at him, one eyebrow raised. He knows that pain awaits him, but he needs this so much. So he nods and Ardyn smiles, before pushing in to the hilt with one smooth thrust.

Ravus screams.

It’s too much, it’s too dry and too fast. But it’s everything Ravus needs right now.

“Move,” he orders Ardyn who just chuckles at him again. Ravus’ hair falls against the wall with a thump, when Ardyn pulls out, pushes back in and immediately sets a punishing rhythm.

He finds his prostate after a minute and while the pain stays, pleasure gets added to it. It’s exactly the right combination he needs right now and when Ardyn leans forward to kiss him, his clothed chest rubs against Ravus’ cock with every move.

“Please,” he whines against Ardyn’s lips.

“You love this”, Ardyn says, tugging on Ravus’ bottom lip. “You must be tearing, darling. But look at you, moaning and begging for more, even though it’s ripping you apart from the inside.”

It’s not, but the thought that it could, that they’re threading this dangerous line has Ravus shaking, has him hard enough to come.

He moans and Ardyn smiles. He keeps up the rhythm of his thrusts, always too much and never enough and Ravus tries to take one of his hands away to give himself relief, when Ardyn slaps him against the flank like a disobedient chocobo.

“You’ll come just from this.”

“I can’t.”

It’s the wrong thing to say because they both know that he can, but it’s the challenge Ardyn needs right now. He presses his arms harder against Ravus legs, pushing them just a centimeter higher up and the muscles in his legs scream in strain. It allows Ardyn to fuck him deeper and Ravus digs his nails into the flesh of his legs. He needs more and he needs it now.

“Please,” he begs. “Please just touch me.”

Ardyn chuckles darkly next to him, his lips hovering just centimeters before Ravus’.

“Tell me how much you want this.”

“Please, I do.”

“You need my cock?”

“Yes,” he’s practically sobbing.

“And my hand?”

“I need everything.”

Ardyn smiles and kisses him again, open mouthed, his tongue slipping inside for just a brief moment.

“You’re taking everything I give you so well.”

Ravus nods, lost in his desire. “Maybe I’ll just keep you like this all the time, fucked open and waiting for me. After Altissia you don’t have any purpose for Niflheim anyway.”

Finally, one of Ardyn’s hands moves away from his waist and touches his cock. Ravus nearly screams with how good it is and closes his eyes. The mix of pain and pleasure keeps building up in him and it’s nearly enough, nearly enough to push him over.

“Would you like that?” Ardyn asks, his thumb rubbing over the tip of Ravus’ cock. “Would you like being nothing more than a fuck-toy for me?”

He would hate it of course. But right now there is some part inside of him that would love nothing more than to just let go.

“Yes”, he sobs.

Ardyn leans forward, his lips hovering next to his ear, his hand still jerking him off, his cock still hitting his prostate with every move.

“Such a good boy.”

Ravus hadn’t known before that four words could make him feel like this, but right now they’re enough to make him come. He whines deep in his throat, coming over his overcoat and Ardyn’s hand.

He’s so lost in his please that he doesn’t realize when Ardyn follows him only seconds later, pressing him harder against the wall.

They stay like this for a few moments, catching their breath until Ardyn shakes his head. Ravus is finally coming back to himself, finally realizing that this may not have been his best idea, that he should be on his way out to meet Noctis or at least as far away from Zegnautus as possible.

When Ardyn suddenly takes a step back, come is running down his thighs and he can only barely let go of his thighs before he falls down on his ass and stays sitting against the wall.

He’s breathing hard and looks up when Ardyn leans towards him, his – hopefully not come-stained - hand patting Ravus’ hair. “I’ll take my leave now.”

He waves his hand again and walks off, leaving Ravus against the wall, his clothes and body a mess and Ravus silently resents him when he pushes himself off the floor.

He straightens his clothes as much as he can and rakes one hand through his sweaty hair – which is thankfully not covered in come – before closing his eyes and taking a first step. His whole body hurts and he would love nothing more than to lie down, but he has a duty to fulfill.

He has just taken the first step when he hears the noise of Magitek soldiers behind him. Probably a patrol. Still, he turns around and sees about twenty of them at the end of the hallway, coming towards him with their weapons raised. Ravus reaches for his swords.

“Oh I nearly forgot why I was looking for you!” Ardyn comes around the corner again. “You have been sentenced to death by the emperor an hour ago.” He waves at the soldiers. “Go on, and don’t make that much a mess, will you?”

He winks at Ravus, who is still speechless. “I’d appreciate if you didn’t put up a fight, darling, but we both know that’s not gonna happen, right?”

Ravus draws his sword with shaking hands and looks at the man who had kissed him not even three minutes ago.

“Goodbye, Ravus,” Ardyn says and the Magitek soldiers start shooting.

**Author's Note:**

> as always follow me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/theeverknowing) if you want.


End file.
